El fin del verano, el comienzo de todo
by LadyVampKoopa
Summary: Los hermanos Flynn Fletcher y compañía ya son adolescentes. Todos han cambiado, para bien y para mal. Pero no solo por fuera... Pareja principal : BufordxBaljeet Pero habrá más líos de faldas. Para más información, lee el fic.


Los personajes que salgan en este Fic (Buford, Baljeet, Phineas etc) no me pertenecen, sin embargo, crearé mis propios personajes, que explicaré según vayan saliendo, y estos si me pertenecerán.

**AVISO : YAOI/SLASH EXPLÍCITO en casi todos los cap.**

**Si este género no es de tu agrado o simplemente no quieres romperte la infancia con ciertas parejas, mejor que no lo leas.**

Como siempre, los que si estéis interesados, sed bienvenidos.

* * *

Ya casi era septiembre, el verano estaba a punto de acabar y los hermanos Flynn Fletcher tenían una idea para despedir otro año lleno de inventos.

-Ferb, creo que ya se que vamos a hacer hoy.- Dijo un joven Phineas de dieciséis años. Su nariz era puntiaguda, con una cara y cuerpo bastante fino y delgado. Vestía de una forma algo distinta que hace unos años, había empezado a cojerle el gusto a los pantalones anchos y las camisetas ligeramente más ajustadas que el resto de la ropa, solo para aprovechar su delgadez. Su pelo pelirrojo pálido seguía desordenado, haciendo puntas desiguales que de cuando en cuando le tapaban los ojos azules.

Por otro lado, su tremendamente callado hermanastro Ferb, había logrado desarollarse hasta llegar al metro ochenta, siendo más alto que su padre.

Su mirada dejó de parecer perdida para pasar a ser unos ojos tranquilos que ocultaba tras unas gafas parecidas a las que usó años antes cuando hicieron el grupo "Los Baljeatles". Su rostro era considerablemente más cuadrado que el de su hermanastro pelirrojo, y se había decidio por raparse los laterales de la cabeza, dejándose una cresta aplastada del mismo raro color verde de siempre.

Gracias a las influencias de sus primos de Inglaterra, ahora Ferb era un projecto de Sid Vicius. La ropa ajustada y rasgada, chaquetas con hombreras llenas de pinchos y un tatuaje en su muslo derecho, hecho a espaldas de sus padres, en el cual estaba escrito "PUNK IS NOT DEAD" con unas letras que parecían rajadas en la piel. Era su mayor orgullo, aunque su hermano tampoco lo sabía. Sabía que Phineas estaba totalmente en contra de llenarse la dermis de tinta. Aunuqe sabía que no iba a chivarse a sus padres, no quería soportar su sermón.

Poco rato pasó hasta que Isabella hico su aparición.

La chica había desarollado un cuerpo bastante apetecible a ojos del peliverde, siendo delgada, con caderas ligeramente pronunciadas y unos pechos no demasiado grandes. Seguía teniendo esa dulzura en su voz y sus movimientos que hacían a Ferb ponerse nervioso con su presencia. El pelo ya le llegaba a la cintura, y siempre lo llevaba suelto. La ropa seguía siendo de colores rosas y blancos, y las diademas nunca faltaban, siempre llevaba una que conjuntaba perfectamente con su personalidad dulce y aniñada.

-Hola Phineas, ¿qué estais haciendo?- dijo la joven cerrando la puerta del jardín.

-Ho, hola Isabella, pues verás, Ferb y yo estabamos haciendo unos zapatos salva-terrenos, aún no los hemos probado, pero vaticino que van a ser algo increible.- Dijo el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa mirando a la chica pelinegra que le devolvía la sonrisa.

En ese momento, otros dos chicos caminaban por las calles de Danville camino a la casa de los hermanastros.

-Qué frío empieza a hacer ya...- Comentó Baljeet, el chico indú. No medía más de uno sesenta, era moreno, con unos enormes ojos marron cobrizos, rodeados por unas pestañas curvadas por naturaleza, dándole un aspecto afeminado e hipnotizante a su rostro delgado, a juego con el resto del cuerpo. Su pelo estaba algo más largo, lo suficiente como para tener un pequeño flequillo rizado sobre el ojo izquierdo. Hacía un año había decidido cambiar su ropa de empollón por una con unos estampados y colores que le recordaban a su país. Ese día en concreto llevaba unos pantalones blancos y una camisa del mismo color de cuello recto con ligeros estampados naranjas en lo bordes.

Estaba contento con su aspecto, pero había un problema : de espaldas, y a veces de frente, le conundían con una chica, pues su trasero no tenía desperdicio, y eso acentuaba sus caderas.

-Me gusta el frío, se me congelan los músculos y no me duelen cuanto te pego.- Respondió Buford que miró de reojo al más bajito de ambos, el cual tenía su expresión de "lo que tú digas" que solo ponía cuanto su matón decía cosas realmente sin sentido, aunque eso solía ser el noventa por ciento de las veces que hablaba.

-¡Mira!- Y el pálido le pegó tal puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo. Él se reía mientras el moreno se sobaba el trasero al levantarse.

Buford había ingresado en un equipo juvenil de fútbol americano con apenas once años, por lo que había logrado ser un chico con unos músculos envidiables, seguía estando ligeramente gordo, pero eso no era un impedimento para lucir sus brazos. Su piel seguía pálida como la leche, las pecas no se iba a ir de sus mejillas, y el pelo estaba casi igual, rapado militar. Seguía vistiendo pantalones anchos de colores "militares" por así decirlo, y las botas siempre le acompañaban. Las camisetas siempre eran de calaveras y similares, y empezó a llevar muñequeras de pinchos y collares finos de tachuelas. Había días que aparecía con los ojos algo maquillados con una simple raya negra, pero eso era suficiente para darle un aspecto aún más siniestro si cabe.

-Jaja, si, muy gracioso...- Dijo el moreno que no se sorprendió cuando no fue ayudado al ir medio cojeando hasta la casa de los Flynn Fletcher.

-¡Hola chicos! Ya tenemos el invento de hoy, ¿queréis probarlo?-

-Claro, ¿de que se trata?- dijo el joven indú atendiendo a las explicaciones del pelirrojo.

-Verás, se trata de unos zapatos que pueden salvar cualquier terreno, desde el agua hasta la lava pasando por las montañas más escarpadas.-

-Si si si, muy alucinante, pero ¿no os cansais de inventar cosas? No les veo utilidad.- Intervino Buford.

-Y sin embargo te estás poniendo las botas...- comentó Baljeet con una ceja levantada y expresión cansada mientras veía a su abusón ponerse las botas.

-¿Qué? Solo quiero demostrar que es un invento inútil.- El resto del grupo ignoró las palabras del matón y todos se pusieron sus respectivas botas. Todos sabían que no lo decía en serio, que solo era para hacerse ver más duro, al menos desde su punto de vista.

Todos listos Phineas les animó a probarlo subiendo por el árbol. Baljeet estaba temeroso, pero no pudo evitar subir el primero tras mirar al matón que le miraba frunciendo el ceño y apretando un puño. Esa expresión significaba problemas, y por ello subió tan rápido que se sorprendió.

-¡Woah! ¡Me encantan estas botas!- Dijo mirándoles desde la copa del árbol.

Pronto el grupo de amigos inició un paseo un tanto curioso por la ciudad de Danville, llegando hasta las montañas y un lago, por el cual caminaron de la misma forma que lo haría cierto hijo de alguien importante.

Aunque llegados a ese punto del día, las cosas empezarron a ponerse tensas entre el matón y el empollón.

-No entiendo como tus piernecitas son capaces de soportar tu enorme cabezón. Y sobre todo ese culo, ¿no te caes para atrás?- sonrió malicioso, viendo la mirada de enfado en el indú. Ambos se habían separado del grupo, apenas unos metros, pero los suficientes para que discutieran y no les pudiesen escuchar. O no con claridad.

-Deja de meterte con mi cuerpo Buford.- Dijo con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo. Pero el matón le dio un empujón en el pecho mandándole al agua al desestabilizar su punto de gravedad de forma demasiado brusca.

Se escuchó un "splash!" y luego una risa de casi desprecio.

-Buford a veces se pasa de verdad con el pobre Baljeet... Él tampoco hace nada para molestarle.- Dijo Isabella con una mirada un tanto triste, pero Phineas le puso una mano el hombro tranquilizándola y haciéndola sonrojar.

-No te preocupes, esos dos saben apañarse con sus discusiones. Mejor que no te metas en medio.- La sonrisa derritió a la chica que no vio como el joven punk les miraba de reojo, con una expresión más seria de lo usual.

A los segundos, un moreno empapado surgió del agua tosiendo. La ropa blanca se le pegaba al cuerpo, sin dejar demasiado a la imaginación, lo que provocó un leve sonrojo en el rostro del matón.

-La ropa era nueva ¿sabes? a-ahora me muero de frío... Gracias por estropearme la tarde.- Baljeet estaba molesto, y eso asustó al pálido. Solo una vez se habían enfadado, y había pasado el peor día de su vida. No quería imaginarse volver a pasar por lo mismo.

-¡Chicos, nos vamos!- Gritó con su grabe voz, sobresaltando al moreno que ya estaba a unos pasos detrás suyo, yendo hacía la orilla.

-No tienes porqué acompañarme, se llegar solo a mi casa.- Pero por muy sorprendido que estuviese, estaba enfadado.

-Voy a acompañarte quieras o no, ahora camina gusano.- Casi le gritó agarrádole del brazo para llevárselo antes de que los demás pudiesen verles.

Buford estaba aún con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. No podía dejar de mirar cada poco el cuerpo del moreno, empapado, dejando ver todo, TODO. Su pecho, su cadera, su lindo trasero... Y ya ni hablemos de lo sexy que se veía estando con el pelo mojado, quedándose pegado en su rostro, el cual ya tenía sonrojado, en parte del frío, en parte de la vergüenza, pues se había dado cuenta de su disimulada desnudez.

-N-no quiero ir aún a casa...- dijo estando ya casi en las calles, mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué dices? Vas a ponerte enfermo como no vayas. Y no me apetece pegarle a las paredes.- Buford seguía arrastrándole pero se dio cuenta de que no era muy normal verle empapado.

-Espera.- Se quitó la ligera chaqueta negra y se la puso al indú sobre los hombors, la cual lle legaba hasta la mitad de la rodilla. Basta decir que la diferenca de alturas seguía siendo notable, pues si bien Baljeet no había crecido demasiado, Buford iba en camino de superar a Ferb.

-Ehm... Gracias, pero se te va a mojar.- Baljeet estaba ahora más que avergonzado. Su matón le estaba llevando casi a rastras a casa, le había dejado su chaqueta y él seguía planteándose el estar enfadado. Puede que con ello Buford tratase de disculparse de alguna forma.

-Da igual, me la iba a quitar de todas formas.- Puede que fuese un verdadero bestia, pero en algunas cosas había madurado.

Eso le gustaba a Baljeet que caminaba con él más tranquilo. Por suerte, no se cruzaron con nadie conocido en el camino, y eso tranquilizó a ambos. Aunque Buford estaba nervioso. Sentía tanto calor que, definitivamente, no iba a necesitar la chaqueta.

No podía dejar de imaginarse en como le quitaría esa ropa empapada, viendo su morena y fina piel mojada y erizada del frío y del contacto de sus dedos... Baljeet temblaría y él le besaría esos carnosos labios...

Puede que en algún momento gimiese su nombre... "Buford" imaginaba "Buford... Buford..."

-Oye Buford, ¿me escuchas?- Dijo el moreno mirando al matón con curiosidad hasta que este le miró.

-Ya hemos llegado, te lo he dicho como tres veces...- Dijo un confundido Baljeet que miraba la cara sonrojada hasta las orejas del abusón que le miró como asustado.

-Ah si... Pues vamos...- Tragó saliva. Sabía que los padres del indú no estaban. Se lo había comentado esa misma mañana, aunque había hecho como si no le hubiese escuchado, se le había quedado.

-Toma.- El moreno se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio al matón.

-Ni de broma enano, yo entro contigo, que tengo hambre.- Eso hizo suspirar a Baljeet que abrió la puerta y le dejó entrar.

-Coje lo que quieras, yo voy a cambiarme...- El moreno estaba confundido. Normalmente ni le habría acompañado,. solo le habría dejado molesto y él..Él habría ido con su matón de nuevo.

Suspiró y se fue al baño para darse una ducha y quitarse el frío del cuerpo.

Se miró en el espejo desnudándose despacio.

Entonces empezó a pensar. ¿Porqué volvía con Buford a pesar de como le trataba? ¿Porqué no simplemente le ignoraba, o le denunciaba? ¿Es que acaso le gustaba ser maltratado de esa forma?

No lo sabía, pero si tenía claro que su vida sería aburrida sin ese matón algo tonto a su lado.

Una sonrisilla asomó, pero justo entró en la ducha, sin ser capaz de saber su propia expresión.

Por el contrario, el pálido estaba abajo comiendo unos cuantos dulces, tratando de bajar así el calor que le estaba volviendo loco. No era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza los pensamientos tan poco puros sobre su empollón.

-Maldita sea, no es mi culpa que tenga ese culo...- Dijo sonrojado, aunque no le atraía solo su trasero. Ya se había dado cuenta de que esos ojos grandes y cobrizos le tenían hechizado. Las caderas, la sonrisa que le dedicaba cuando era capaz de decir algo minimamente inteligente o solo cuando le saludaba. No, imporsible. Debía dejar de pensar en él de esa forma.

Entre sus pensamientos, ya decidido a tomar lo sucedido como un caso aislado, escuchó un grito en el piso superior que lo alarmó, haciendo que subiese a toda prisa, dejando el dulce en la cocina.

Baljeet se había caido nada más salir de la ducha, con la cortina por encima. Encima la barra le había dado en la cabeza por lo cual estaba agarrándosela con ambas manos, temiendo el haberse hecho alguna brecha.

Estaba lloriqueando del dolor y del leve mareo por el golpe en la cabeza. Apenas escuchó cuando Buford entró de golpe arrancando el seguro de la puerta.

-¡Baljeet! Joder ¿estás bien?- Dijo casi a gritos sorprendiendo al moreno que le miró sentado en el suelo con el pelo revuelto y empapado, de nuevo.

-S-si tranquilo, solo me he caido...- Respondió abriendo solo un ojo pues el otro le era imposible del dolor en la cabeza.

-Eres un torpe...- Resopló el pálido. -Ven, que como tengas una brecha te abro otra en la cara.- Estaba preocupado, pero, al igual que el resto de sus emociones, la enmascaraba con agresividad.

Aún así, el indú se dejó mirar. Por suerte para ambos, solo tenía un chicón que empezaba a salir despacio. Buord respiró aliviado.

-Solo es un chichón, tranquilo, no vas a morir. Y deja de llorar, no es para tanto.- Le agarró del brazo y le levantó descubriendo algo demasiado lógico que no pensó, Baljeet estaba desnudo.

La cara de Buford pasó de pálido a rojo intenso en cuestión de segundos, al igual que la del morenoq ue se tapó a toda prisa con las manos ya que no tenía toallas a su alcance.

Estaba temblando. Era normal, tenía frío, pero a Buford le afectó más de lo debido la imagen.

A sus ojos, Baljeet se veía totalmente provocador. Desnudo, tapándose apenas con sus manos. Las mejillas como dos manzanas, estaba lloriqueando y tembloroso. Eso sumado a las gotas de agua que bajaban juguetonas cayendo por su cuello y pecho, perdiéndose en el ombligo o bajando hasta la entrepierna tapada con unas manos que temblaban como un par de finas hojas de arroz.

Era casi como lo había imaginado, solo faltaba una cosa.

Le agarró de la cintura en un descuido del moreno que trataba de cojer una toalla y le puso una mano en la nuca para girarle la cara y besarle.

Sus blancos labios envolvieron la boca del moreno que o sabía que hacer. Agarró la camiseta del alto con una mano mientras la otra trataba de esocnder su hombría.

Buford estaba besando y chupando sus labios de tal forma que el indú acabó por responder, bajando la tensión poco a poco a medida que iba aumentando la intensidad del beso.

Pronto ambas manos estaban agarrando su ropa paraluego pasar a rodear su cuello. Sintió que el pálido iba a separarse y se puso de puntillas, agarrando su nuca de la misma forma que le había hecho a él, dejando al matón totalmente pillado.

Pero no por ello le separó. Solo cuando necesitaron respirar se separaron.

Buford estaba más que excitado. Estaba viendo a Baljeet jadear solo con un beso, con los cobrizos ojos lagrimeando.

-Joder...- Soltó una especie de gruñido y se lanzó de nuevo a por sus labios, bajando esta vez la mano a su trasero hasta levantarle y ponerle sobre el lavabo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Porqué se estavban besando? Ambos se pregunaban lo mismo, no comprendían nada.

Pero realmente, poco le importaba a Buford. Estaba haciendo lo de siempre, seguir sus instintos más básicos, con la diferencia de que esa vez, no era precisamente el pegarle una paliza lo que su cuerpo le pedía...

Y Baljeet no se quedaba atrás. No sentía que tenía que parar. ¿O si?

-Bu-buford... Mnn- El moreno sintió que le volvía a besar. Si seguían así, el indú iba a hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse. Desde siempre sus padres le habían enseñado que esa clase de cosas debían hacerse por amor, no por pasión y placer. Y él no quería a Buford, ¿verdad?...

"No, él me pega... No puedo quererle... ¡Pero si somos chicos!" Pensaba el moreno mientras sentía las manos del matón apretarle el trasero haciendo que su cuerpo se pegase al del pálido, sintiendo su miembro aprisionarse contra el vientre del contrario.

"Joder, está duro... La que le espera" Pensó por su lado Buford, deseoso de hacer suyo de una maldita vez al moreno. Pero le encantaba verle así. Por lo cual se tomó su tiempo hasta tocar su miembro, arrancando así un gemido de labios del indú.

-N-no... Por favor... Buford para...- Esas palabras salieron atropelladas, pero el nombrado le escuchó. Empezó a besar su cuello a la par que preguntaba "¿Qué pasa?" causando aún más nervios en su empollón que acabó por separarle todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitían.

-He dicho que pares... No quiero hacer esto...- -No me jodas.- Buford gruñó y se separó de golpe dejando al moreno caer de pie en el baño, con la suerte de tener las toallas a mano. Pero no pudo cojer una pues Buford le agarró de la muñeca y le levantó del suelo apenas unos milímetros, pero suficiente para asustarle.

-Espero que estés de broma. No creo que me veas con ganas de parar ahora mismo, ¿no?- Casi le gritó soltando su mano, pero le agarró del cuello, poniéndole contra la puerta. Los ojos del moreno dejaban ver su miedo, y los del pálido su enfado, justificado a su ver.

-Su-sueltame- casi le suplicó al notar que empezaba a apretar su cuello, dejándole, no sin respiración, pero si con dificultades para ello.

No podía ser, lo primero que pensó Baljeet es que iba a abusar de él.

Empezó a llorar, medio ahogado y aterrado.

-N-no me violes...- Pidió mirando a los ojos del matón.

Buford estaba estupefacto. ¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Violar?

-¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy?- Le soltó despacio. Si Baljeet tenía miedo, Buford estaba, francamente, acojonado. ¿En serio era capaz de verse como un violador?

-Baljeet... ¿¡Qué coño te pasa!?- Le gritó escondiendo su miedo en ira, asustando al bajito que se escondió en sus brazos.

-¿¡Violarte!? ¿¡Eres gilipollas o qué!? ¡Puedo ser un bruto, pero no llego a tanto, pedazo de imbécil!- Era una suerte que el indú no le mirase pues estaba a punto de llorar.

De nada le servía hacerse el duro. Eso le había dolido más que nada.

Una cosa era asustarle, empujarle y luego ser tan amigos y otra era dejarle temblando y con pensamientos equivocados.

-Me voy a casa.- Dijo con voz quebrada, con las lágrimas ya corriendo por sus blancas y pecosas mejillas.

Baljeet notó ese tono. Era raro escucharle así... Solo recordaba una vez en la que el alto había hablado así, y fue hace unos años...

-_Lo siento Doctor Dofenasian, hay veces en las que uno no quiere intimidar a todo el mundo... Si no intimidar solo a la persona que quieres...- Dijo y activó el Jet Pack, yendo a buscar a su amienemigo indú._

_Estaba llorando, asustado de que no le perdonase y sintiéndose totalmente triste._

_Entonces le encontró. Estaba a los pies de la montaña de Danville con aires de tristeza y los ojos enrojecidos de llorar._

_-¡Baljeet!- Gritó el niño pálido que bajó rápido. Los ojos del más bajo de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo a la vez que bajaba la mirada._

_-¿Qué?...- Dijo sin ver cuando el pálido se quitó el Jet-Pack y le abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo._

_-Lo siento... Mucho...- Su voz sonaba rota, a punto de llorar..._

Tal como acababa de sonar...

Baljeet recordaba con detalle ese momento. Se sentía tan feliz. No tendría que dejar de hablar con él, con su mejor amienemigo.

Y ahora parecía que de nuevo se sentía triste.

* * *

Bueno, este cap lo escribí sin darme ni cuenta. Me levanté a las tres de la mañana con la sensación de necesitar escribirlo, con todas las ideas revueltas en la cabeza.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Nos vemos

_~~Lady Vamp~~_


End file.
